


That Time Kurt and Sebastian Made Up Because of a Spider

by honeydewkisses



Series: One of Those Days [4]
Category: Glee
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, Spiders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-28
Updated: 2013-02-28
Packaged: 2017-12-03 21:42:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/702936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeydewkisses/pseuds/honeydewkisses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Kurt ends up being a knight in shining armour.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Time Kurt and Sebastian Made Up Because of a Spider

It happened on a sunny, peaceful Sunday afternoon.

 

Well, actually, the afternoon wasn't peaceful at all. Quite the opposite, in fact. But, really, what kind of peace can you expect when you, in the heat of an in retrospect rather minor argument, repeatedly insult the clothing choices of your very fashion-forward, I-am-an-intern-at-Vogue-and-proud-of-it boyfriend?

 

That's right, Sebastian. Absolutely none. But hey, at least it's still sunny though.

 

Said sun was currently bugging the hell out of Sebastian, shining directly through the kitchen window and into his eyes, but he was _brooding_ , goddammit, and brooding people sat at the kitchen table silently while their fuming boyfriends locked themselves in their bedroom. They did _not_ stand up to hide from the sun in the living room with an XXL bowl of chocolate ice cream.

 

...Oh, what the hell.

 

Sebastian had just entered the living room and flopped down on the sofa in front of the TV when he saw _it_.

 

And _it_ was _fucking huge_.

 

For a moment, he sat frozen on the sofa, hoping that maybe if he stared at it long enough, it would turn out to be just another stain on the wall.

 

But then it moved its _legs_.

 

"KURT!"

 

"I'm not talking to you, Sebastian!", came the cry from the other side of the bedroom door.

 

"No, Kurt, this is fucking serious! I'll apologise later, just please, you need to help me out here!"

 

At that, the door slammed open and Kurt stormed into the living room, his eyes wide.

 

"Sebastian? Are you okay? What's the mat-"

 

"THERE!"

 

Silence fell over the room, Sebastian standing in the corner, his finger pointing at the opposite wall, and Kurt staring in that direction dumbly, panting as if he'd just run a marathon.

 

Nothing happened. Then-

 

"That's a spider, Sebastian."

 

"I fucking know what it is, I'm not _stupid_ -"

 

"None of that tone, Mister-"

 

"Fuck, I'm sorry, okay? Just _do something_."

 

At that, Kurt rolled his eyes, muttering "And you call _me_ girly" under his breath and moving towards the kitchen. Sebastian panicked.

 

"Kurt? Where're you going?" His voice was almost reaching Kurt's range, not that he noticed.

 

"Oh, calm down", came from the kitchen and a moment later, Kurt was back in the living room with a glass and a piece of an old pizza carton. Under the watchful ( _not_ panicked, thank you very much) stare of Sebastian, he pulled up a chair to where the creature from hell was residing in the corner and, with practiced ease that came from having worked in a spider-infested garage for half his life, Kurt trapped it under the glass, sliding it over the piece of carton and emptying it out of the living-room window.

 

Sebastian heaved a relieved sigh, his gaze darting around the room warily and, finding nothing, focusing nervously back on his boyfriend again.

 

Said boyfriend had crossed his arms over his chest and was looking at Sebastian with a raised eyebrow, an amused smile on his lips. Sebastian shifted on his feet uncomfortably.

 

"Uh... I'm sorry?" he chanced, not knowing what to say about his spontaneous outburst.

 

Still smiling, Kurt walked over to his (stupid, _stupid_ ) boyfriend and pecked him lightly on the lips. "It's fine", he said airily. "The blackmail material was worth it. And now you will take me on an apology shopping trip, _darling_." With that, he made his way over to the bedroom, leaving a shocked Sebastian behind. _Oh, God_ , he thought, _what have I gotten myself into?_

 

Sebastian never asked Kurt to remove a spider again.

 

But only because Kurt made sure he wouldn't see any.


End file.
